


I may be sick, but I will always look after you.

by itisbecauseoflarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sick!Harry, They look after eachother, Upset!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:47:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisbecauseoflarry/pseuds/itisbecauseoflarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up sick and Louis isn't home. When Louis comes home Harry still manages to look after him instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I may be sick, but I will always look after you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot, I am sorry if it really bad.  
> Any feed back would be lovely.

Harry woke up groggily with the sun glaring on his face, but he didn’t wake up peacefully in the slightest. He woke up with a blocked nose, burning temperature, banging headache, turning stomach and his throat felt like he swallowed a pile of nails. He instantly knew he was ill and he hated it, whenever he was ill he would always be whining and complaining, he got himself angry never mind the people around him. So he turned over in the bed, expecting to be greeted by Louis, but instead he was greeted with scrunched up cold sheets. “Louuu” he called out as loud as he could, but his voice cracked at the end and his voice a mix of his raspy normal morning voice and gravely voice from his sore throat and it wasn’t very loud at all, to be honest it was barley a whisper. He regretted doing it afterward though because now his throat felt like it was on fire. He waited around five minuets before he realized that Louis didn’t hear him and therefore wasn’t coming anytime soon. He stood up from the bed but his vision went white and he got dizzy and fell over, landing on a plug. He whimpered in pain and bit his lip, trying to hold in his tears but a few still rolled down his cheeks. It wasn’t that it hurt that much but he was an emotional sick person. He just wanted a cold drink, not a scraped knee and a carpet burn on his elbow to go with it. He got up, still whimpering and his cheeks still wet, and limped his way into the kitchen-his feet now hitting the cold floor adding to his mixed temperatures. 

Harry walked into the kitchen and went to the freezer and brought out the bag of ice cubes. He made a glass of ice cold water-which did feel amazing on his throat however it hurts so bad just to swallow. He also put some ice into a clean tea-towel to put on his forehead. Then something clicked in his head: the flat was extremely quiet apart from his rustling about and Louis was no where to be seen. Louis wasn’t in the living room-Harry had just walked past it-or in the bathroom since the door was open. All Harry wanted was his boyfriend to nurse him back to health. Frowning, he looked at the calendar and saw that Louis was on out with Eleanor today. He then looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it was already 2 o’clock in the afternoon. He was disappointed and he was about to call Louis when he started to feel like he was going to be sick and fall over again, so he went to lie back down in bed. But not before grabbing his drink the tea-towel and the bucket from underneath the sink, just in case.

Harry woke up briefly a few hours later(thats what it seemed like anyway) by the door opening but he fell straight back to sleep before he even had chance to hear it close. 

Harry woke up again around 6 o’clock in the evening feeling even worse then before and desperately needing the toilet and another drink since his mouth had a similar texture to sandpaper. He got up carefully this time and stood still holding onto the wall as support until the white fuzziness in his vision cleared. He also grabbed a t-shirt to put on since he was still only in his boxers and is having a hard time deciding whether he is hot or cold. Harry went to the bathroom, did his business-he also got sore throat sweet hoping it would help-and went straight through to the kitchen. 

Harry once again made his drink with a lot of ice and really cold water deciding that a hot drink would hurt his throat even more. It was after he nearly drank half of his drink that he heard a small little cry of his name, which sounded like a little kids voice would after they get told off. He furrowed his eyebrows and went in the direction the voice came from-which was in the living room. 

When Harry walked into the living room the first-and only-thing he saw was Louis curled up on himself on the couch, it looked like he was trying to make himself as small as possible. “Lou?” he said-his voice even quieter then before and it burned even though he only said a three letter word..  
“Harry!” Louis turned round and gasped, jumping up and hugging him tightly, making Harry stumble since he still wasn’t steady on his feet. But Louis didn’t notice this, so he carried on hugging Harry tightly. “I thought you were angry with me” Louis said as he pulled back, tears already running down his cheeks. At the sight of this he set aside his drink on the coffee table and gave Louis his full attention.  
“Why would I be angry with you Lou?” Harry asked, genuinely not understanding what he was saying. His voice kept on cracking and his throat was burning so he was attempting to say minimal words. They were both still stood near the coach, Louis’ arms round Harry’s waist and Harry’s arms dangling at his sides but Harry’s head was rest on top of Louis’. Harry was rubbing his hand up and down Louis back attempting to soothe him. “C’mon Lou, just tell me whats wrong” Harry asked once again, he was starting to get impatient but he was trying not to let it show, there was no need to make Louis more upset then he already was. He knew he was treating and acting like he was a child but at this moment he felt like that was the only thing he could do. But all Harry got as a response was blubbering gibberish. Harry sighed and heaved Louis up and carried him on his hip like a toddler, making Louis put his arms round his neck so he wouldn’t fall. Harry could usually carry Louis with ease, but at that moment he forgot he was ill and he struggled lifting the duvet, however it was only a few steps. He carried him back to the sofa while Louis sniffled and whimpered into his neck, soaking his shirt. Harry sat down on the sofa with Louis in his lap-his head still berried in Harry’s neck- and he grabbed the blanket that was draped over the back of the sofa and wrapped it around Louis but not him since he was far too hot at the moment, having Louis on his lap was too much for him to start with. But he left him there. Harry though Louis would calm down but instead Louis was still sobbing but it seemed like hardly any tears were coming from his eyes, it seemed as if he was still sobbing-his body was shaking and jumping-but no tears were actually able to come out.  
“Hey bud,” Harry said to Louis, whispering even though there was no need too and he wrapped the blanket round him even tighter. Harry then started to run his hand through Louis hair “I know today has been tough” he sighed still continuing but Louis still didn’t look up from the crook of his neck. But Harry now just wanted to look into his eyes so he grabbed Louis chin-maybe a bit too rough- and made him look him in the eyes. “But you made it through” Harry said and kissed Louis’ nose, and Louis seemed to calm down at Harry’s touch and seeing Harry wasn’t mad. So Louis but his arms back round Harry’s neck and gave him a tight squeeze. But Harry’s throat really didn’t seem to like it so he hissed in pain before he realized what he had done. Louis pulled back straight away startled at the noise and looked at Harry once again. It was then he noticed the bags under his eyes, the swollen neck, red nose, his sweaty hair and neck as well as his extremely chapped lips. The penny finally dropped and Louis came to the conclusion that Harry was sick, and then Harry started coughing and wheezing;confirming his suspicions.  
“Oh my god Harry you’re sick? Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis said, his voice hoarse but he was slightly frustrated at the fact that he didn’t tell him straight away. Or even text him this morning telling him: he would have come straight home.  
“I was going to” Harry started off but had to stop as he winced in pain because his throat was so raw. He patted Louis bum twice, trying to say ‘will you move’ without having to use his voice, it worked and Louis moved off of Harry’s lap and sat next to him while Harry leant forward and gulped the rest of his drink down.  
He opened his mouth again to finish what he was saying but Louis stopped him before he could get a single word out. “No Harry don’t talk it’s fine I’m not bothered, but I wish you would have told me. You were there looking after me when your are the one that needs looking after. Do you need anything? Have you eaten?” Louis asked and Harry shook his head and Louis was wide eyed at that. It was almost 6:30 in the evening and he hadn’t had a bite to eat all day. “Well would you like something?” Louis asked, even though he couldn’t cook very well he would attempt just for Harry. Harry nodded and used his index finger and thumb to try and say ‘small’. “Would you like some non-buttered toast?” Louis said, instead of soup knowing that Harry hated soup, it didn’t matter whether he was ill or not. As a kid Louis would have non-buttered toast when he was ill-according to his mum it was easy on the stomach. Harry once again nodded, still not talking, and pointing to his glass:trying to ask for another drink. “Ice?” Louis asked and Harry nodded and Louis went to get everything for him. 

The rest of that evening and the early hours of the following day consisted of Louis looking after Harry. Whether it was snuggling on the sofa, watching whatever they could find or getting multiple drinks of ice and water. He even got multiple blankets every time Harry was hot and opened the windows-even though it was winter time and freezing outside-when he was too hot. And then he was up every few hours with Harry because he was sleeping restlessly. 

 

It was 8 o’clock in the morning when Harry got woken up by Louis knocking his arm. “Whats wrong Lou?” Harry asked in his morning voice and his sore throat still there but not as bad as yesterday. He was feeling much better, it must have been a 24 hour bug.  
“‘M sick Harry” Louis said hopelessly as his throat was protesting with every word he said.  
Harry sympathized with Louis so once again the day was spent with water, ice, blankets, open windows, snuggles and pointless t.v, but the only difference with today was that they had switched roles. Louis was now the sick one and Harry was the one nursing him back to health. 

But Harry never did find out why Louis was upset that day.


End file.
